babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Conflicts of Interest
Ivanova sets up to transmit the Voice of the Resistance. Meanwhile, Garibaldi is tasked with getting someone safely through the station: his former love interest, Lise Hampton-Edgars. Cast Starring *Bruce Boxleitner as Captain John Sheridan *Claudia Christian as Commander Susan Ivanova *Jerry Doyle as Michael Garibaldi *Mira Furlan as Ambassador Delenn *Richard Biggs as Dr. Stephen Franklin *Stephen Furst as Vir Cotto *Bill Mumy as Lennier *Andreas Katsulas as Ambassador G'Kar *Peter Jurasik as Ambassador Londo Mollari *Jeff Conaway as Security Chief Zack Allan *Jason Carter as Marcus Cole *Patricia Tallman as Lyta Alexander Guest Starring *Tim Choate as Zathras *Denise Gentile as Lise Hampton-Edgars *Mark Schneider as Wade *Charles Walker as Ben Co-Starring *Richard S. Horvitz as Mark Featuring *William John Murphy as Man #1 *Ebony Monique Solomon as Young Woman *Wiley Pickett as Man #2 Cast Notes *Regular characters who appear in this episode are John Sheridan, Susan Ivanova, Michael Garibaldi, Stephen Franklin, Zack Allan, Londo Mollari and G'Kar. *This episode marks the final appearance of Tim Choate (Zathras / Zathras II) on the series. Summary Introduction As Michael Garibaldi is talking with a client at the Jupiter Bistro, another bursts in, rather annoyed. Garibaldi dismisses his original client and turns to the newcomer. He quickly relieves the man's tension by revealing the object of his request has been found: his daughter, safe and sound, though temporarily unable to talk due to exposure to Morph Gas. The man is instantly grateful; this joy grows when Garibaldi produces a bill only a third that was anticipated. He explains that he didn't want to gouge a man who had gone to great lengths to reunite with his daughter. As the happy duo leave, a familiar man looks on: Wade, the man who recruited Garibaldi into a campaign to help remove Capt. Sheridan from power some time back. He notes to an accomplice that Garibaldi is present. They intend to give Garibaldi his first mission once things quiet down. The mission is implied to be dangerous: perfect to test how he handles himself in a crunch and if he doesn't survive, he's expendable. Act I Security Chief Zack Allan walks into Sheridan's darkened office. After a pause, Sheridan gets to the point. Garibaldi has resigned from station security, but he hasn't turned in his weapon or security credentials. He orders Allan to retrieve them at once. Allan asks why the rush, and Sheridan notes that he's keeping some bad company. Dr. Franklin walks into the War Room, having finally returned from a successful mission recruiting the Mars Resistance. Susan Ivanova fills him in on the plans for the Voice of the Resistance. She has a problem, though: power. ISN is able to tap into a tachyon network to transmit through Earth Alliance space, but they lack something of that level of power. Franklin immediately suggests Epsilon III, which has power to spare. Ivanova chides herself for not thinking about that and immediately sets out. Allan confronts Garibaldi in the Zócalo and relays the Captain's orders. Garibaldi has no problem returning his link and identicard but refuses to turn in his PPG. Allan insists the gun is still military issue; he's free to get one through civilian channels. Garibaldi reluctantly turns in the gun. After Allan insists, he also turns in his backup gun. Later, as Ivanova takes a shuttle planetside, Garibaldi tries to lighten his mood with dinner and Looney Tunes. Someone rings his doorbell and he opens the door. Wade comes in and announces a mission for him: a rather secret mission not meant for normal business hours. He is being hired as bodyguard and expediter. He asks who will be his charge. Wade notes it will be someone from Earth who wants to avoid any record of being on the station while he or she conducts special business. The business may get rough. Garibaldi gets to the point: get someone through tracelessly and safely. It's a talent he as former Chief of Security would be most suited. Having been freshly stung by the loss of his weapons, Garibaldi agrees to the mission. Act II Ivanova goes to the planet and runs into a Zathras. She's surprised since she knows the one she's familiar with was sent to the past. It doesn't help that all of them share the same name, but eventually she realizes this is just another (of ten, to hear him) who share the appearance and name. She asks for help in transmitting the Voice of the Resistance, and Zathras immediately realizes she needs more power. He offers to help, though he (like the one before him) seems to keep complaining. A shuttle arrives at the station. Garibaldi leads Wade through a dark corridor, noting he's trying to avoid the official ways into the docking bays. He reveals a spare identicard he'd been keeping for a situation such as this. He uses this to open a back door. He learns from Wade that the contact is now sending his wife in his place as a way to hone her in business affairs should she need to take over operations. They eventually reach the corridor where arrivals are filing through. Wade points out the contact, and Garibaldi is shocked. He knows her: Lise. He recalls the last time they met: before he left for Babylon 5. The meeting and parting had been far from cordial. He also recalls that Lise is now married. But Wade reveals her current name: Lise Hampton-Edgars. Act III In his quarters, Garibaldi confronts Lise. What happened to Franz? And her baby? She explains she found Franz cheating but he divorced her first; Franz was Earth-born so got the favor of the Earth-appointed judges on Mars, leaving Lise destitute and childless. She admits that she became distraught with herself and didn't want to mess up his life, which at the time was well on its way to getting back in shape. Six months ago, she met her current husband, Bill. Garibaldi is savvy, though; he realizes Bill Edgars is really William Edgars, owner of Edgars Industries. This means she's married one of the wealthiest people on Mars. He decides there to end the personal conversation and from here out keep things strictly business. Then Wade comes in, revealing he's set up the meeting. In his office, Sheridan meets with Ambassadors Londo Mollari and G'Kar. G'Kar is reluctant to be in the same room as Londo, but Sheridan insists. He explains that he wants to talk about the raids along the borders of the Non-Aligned Worlds. Resources are low because of the war, and in the power vacuum other races are trying to jockey for power. But when Sheridan mentions the Drakh, Londo reacts in surprise. He's heard of them before in legends: a ruthless and cunning – and therefore very dangerous – race. Sheridan reports they were working for the Shadows and are now trying to step into their shoes – with their technology. G'Kar admits this is a serious problem. Sheridan wants the Rangers to patrol the borders and keep the peace. G'Kar immediately notes the potential implication: the Non-Aligned Worlds may think Babylon 5 may itself be trying to expand its influence. Londo agrees, for once. Thus why they're here. If two formerly hostile races such as they can vouch for this by allowing the White Stars to police the borders between the Centauri Republic and the Narn Regime, then the Non-Aligned Worlds will be more inclined to cooperate. Otherwise, more innocent people will die. Reluctantly, Londo agrees that their lives are at stake. Allan goes to his station and asks for a security report. To his surprise, the security computer notes an unauthorized entry made by Michael Garibaldi. Allan fumes as he realizes Garibaldi had outwitted him; he had two identicards. Grimly, he orders a security override and invalidates any and all security clearances belonging to Garibaldi. Garibaldi, Lise, and Wade, head to a noisy Downbelow bar. The contact soon meets them at a table, sits down, and presents an object in a clear cube. Garibaldi recognizes the block (which Lise identifies as a molecular isoblock) as very high-grade security: the kind used in restricted biotech. Lise explains that Edgars Industries is investigating a possible genetic flaw in telepaths. Inside the block is genetic information intended to research a counteragent. The transfer is being made covertly since the genetic flaw could result in an epidemic; news of this could incite panic. Plus there are people interested in the research, not all for good reasons. As the contact talks, Garibaldi notes some new people walk into the bar. He immediately suspects trouble and advises everyone leave quietly. As they try to leave, however, one of the arrivals addresses them. But Garibaldi also sees the other one raise a PPG. They dodge as he fires. As Lise and Wade start running, Garibaldi downs one of them and takes his gun. He catches up with Lise and Wade just as another PPG shot kills the contact. Garibaldi fires back and downs the gunman even as he directs Lise and Wade in another direction. They make it to a bulkhead, which Garibaldi closes and bars. But as he tries to open another door, he realizes his clearances have been cancelled. Just then, there is a commotion as the assailants try to break down the bulkhead. Act IV Quickly, Garibaldi looks around and finds a ceiling grate. He shoots the grate down with his PPG and sets up nearby boxes so that Lise, Wade, and himself can climb up into it. As he does, the assailants use concentrated fire to finally break down the bulkhead. By the time they enter, however, Garibaldi and company are nowhere in sight. Then one notes the open grate. In the vent, Garibaldi stays back and notices one of them peeking inside. He takes a good look at Garibaldi...and then ducks away again. Suddenly, Garibaldi realizes what happened. He orders Lise and Wade in another direction even as PPG fire perforates the ventilation duct. Quickly, he sends them in another direction, saying they're heading for Docking Bay 3. He drills that location and insists they keep the thought in their heads as he leads them. When they emerge a few minutes later, however, they're nowhere near the Docking Bays. Garibaldi reveals that he realized they were being chased by telepaths. By making them think Docking Bay 3 over and over, they broadcast the thought to them, drowned out Garibaldi's thinking, and led them off course. He then finds a guard and tells them they'll find two gunmen in Docking Bay 3. He then directs Wade to Brown 14 where someone he knows will whip them up fake identicards. He heads for Docking Bay 3. In Docking Bay 3, the two gunmen are cornered by Allan and Security. However, the two gunmen simply announce, "To the future" and down hidden cyanide caps, collapsing and quickly dying. Ivanova returns to the station and reports the power transfer hookup is ready planetside, but Franklin advises not to approach the captain right now. This is because he's confronting Garibaldi about the three dead men. Garibaldi openly says they were coming for his client. Why, he doesn't know. Sheridan notes his activities are drawing violence to the station; he counters his lack of security clearances nearly killed him. Sheridan notes the crimes he committed; Garibaldi counters they're minor crimes: not worth the time, but Sheridan firmly notes that if he creates any more situations like this, he'll revoke Garibaldi's business license. While a power collector is installed on the station, Garibaldi finds a message waiting for him in his quarters. Even though the message is specifically from "Lise Hampton" (without the Edgars name attached), Garibaldi deletes the message without hearing it. As far as he's concerned, they're through. Act V The following morning, there is a new call for Garibaldi. It turns out to be William Edgars himself (though he does not reveal his face on the screen). He reports the safe arrival of his wife. This success despite a number of adversities has drawn his interest, and after some digging around, he has decided to hire Garibaldi on retainer. But it would mean returning to Mars, although having resigned from Earthforce there isn't much keeping him there anymore. Garibaldi accepts the offer. The Voice of the Resistance goes on the air. For their first transmission, Commander Ivanova introduces the Voice to all of space (including Earth, if anyone there wishes to listen). She also declares its mission: to tell the truth, no matter how much others may try to prevent it. After all the lies and propaganda Morgan Clark has been broadcasting, the truth, as she puts it, "is back in business." Memorable quotes DVD release This episode, along with the other episodes from season four, has been released on DVD with extensive special features. External Links * Category:Babylon 5 episodes Category:Babylon 5 Season 4 episodes